Nicktoons unite
by GothicZoey1024
Summary: Jimmy,Timmy,Danny and Spongebob team up called Nicktoons Unite to defat the four enemy to save the world from ocker and Professor Calamitous.(K for all age)


Kelly Danielle Padgett's story called Nicktoons unite.

Spongebob was walking down the road with his pet snail Gary when all of sudden Plankton said all of the Bikini Bottom will be destroyed and never recover by a machine called the Doomsday Machine and also Plankton joined with Vlad,Professor Calamitous and Spongebob was scared and then a small robot named Goddard who used his ears like a helicopter and came out of a portal Spongebob scrambled AAHHHH! Don't eat me! And covered his square head Goddard opened up his chest to revel a small computer screen and To revel Jimmy Neutron he said Hello Spongebob you may not know who i am but trust me i'm your friend Plankton has created an evil army of robots and plans to take over the Bikini Bottom Spongebob knocked the side of his head and said C'mon Spongebob wake up ooh i think ate too much ice cream last he joined with Goddard and ended up in a said welcome to my then a portal opened up to revel Timmy Turner Cosmo and said what is this Jimmy and who is said Spongebob meet Timmy Turner and his fairies Cosmo and portal begined to crackle a little bit Spongebob and the others backed up a bit as the figure appeared out of the swirling it was clear the figure took from of a teenager wearing a black and white hazmat stood taller than the others and has white hair and green looked around and said ok i'm here like you said Jimmy said Timmy and Spongebob meets Danny Phantom (aka) Danny said you look nice in that black and white said i haven't had a day like this since well since jumped when he saw the sea sponge he said He can talk Jimmy said if course he can Danny he came of an underwater world called the Bikini Bottom i called you guys together you see i've been developing a device that can open portals to other worlds i call it the Neutronic Portal Device i'm still working on the name anyway my nemesis Professor Calamitous stole my blueprints from my lab a few days ago and has been visiting your worlds Calamitous must've convinced the other three to join him because he made a proposition they could all benefit from whatever they're planning it's not gonna be he showed a computer screen with Professor Calamitous, ,Vlad and Plankton in the and his fairies looked amazed because they never been on a adventure like this Wanda said there is no time to waste Timmy me and Cosmo lost our magic because ! And as she said that Cosmo used his wand as a back scratcher Jimmy said your fairies are right Timmy without their magic they can't do wishes for said i know all that i'm saying it's good to do teamwork just like me did Jimmy when we in each others dimensions one time remember said yeah. Danny stayed quiet don't say nothing but a word and sound never came out of his mouth Spongebob said are you ok Danny you are quiet for a second is something wrong with said i think he is mute said oh no what does mute mean.

Jimmy said mute means is that someone's vocal cord are not working and is quiet for a very long oh i feel bad for Danny right said you know what we all feel bad for Danny because he can't talk and mute at the same time and have the use sign language. Spongebob said what is sign language said it means when you hand something it tells you what that person is doing!Spongebob said oh so that's what it said yeah that is what sign language said are you all ready to go in the portal to a world they all said yes and Danny sign language then yes to Jimmy who understands him pretty so what did he say Jimmy then Danny was trapped in a cage followed by Jimmy Timmy and Spongebob who are also trapped in cage and was taken to the Ghost Zone then when they got there the gang was blacked out when a ghost Walker hitted then and putted them in his prison Jimmy woke up followed Timmy and Spongebob but not Danny he was still knocked out by the a ghost blast that Walker blast at him Jimmy finally got Danny to wake up from his unconsciousness Jimmy got Danny back into the action then they had a battle with Vlad before the battle Vlad said you fool you can defect me will you can not my team is planning something very evil that you can't stop said so what is your team planned to destroy the worlds of our. Danny suddenly know that Vlad is planned with Plankton and Professor Calamitous is to destroy the world a machine called the Doomsday Machine Danny sign language the group about that evil plan Jimmy was shocked that the bad guy are said what did he sat this time Jimmy then Jimmy come out of his shocker and said he said they have a machine called the Doomsday Machine and also planned about to destroy our worlds with it then Timmy and Spongebob are in shocker a few mins. After they came out of their shocker Vlad said now i will destroy you now and then Vlad blasted a ghost beam at them and then all of sudden Danny's parents and sister and best friends brusted through the door named Maddie and Jack are Danny's parents and Jazz is Danny's sister and Sam and Tucker are Danny's best friends and Sam run up to Danny and said to him Where were we been worried sick about you Danny are okay and are you hurt Tucker said Sam can you chill out then Maddie run to Danny also did Jack and Jazz and then Jazz said are you okay little brother you been quiet and are you mute then Danny sign language at Jimmy and he understanded what Danny just said Jazz said so what did he say Jimmy and then Timmy said how did you know Jimmy how and then Maddie told Jazz about Danny when he was born there was something wrong with his vocal cords and the doctor said that he cannot speak anymore Jimmy Timmy Timmy Spongebob and Danny fighted Vlad one their own and when Vlad was defected Jimmy opened a portal and transported him Timmy Spongebob and Danny back to his lab Jimmy said where will we go next Timmy said how about Fairy World Jimmy said yeah let's go to Fairy World so the gang went to Fairy World to stop when they arrived there the whole place was destroyed and Timmy said whoa what happened here this place is completely destroyed and a fairy with a wand said timmy what are you doing here there's danger in fairy world Jimmy said Jordan what happened to Fairy World Jordan said will destroyed the world by using Fairy magic and used a machine gun destroy building and used his magic to destroy the sign and then the fairy magic in a bottle and his machine gun in his hands

And said hey Turner how you doing i missed you come give your own teacher a hug and i see you get some friends with you and oh Jimmy neutron is with a sponge and half ghost and Timmy said oh no it is and yes it is Jimmy and it is Spongebob and Danny who is mute because if his vocal cords of him when he was born and Jimmy Timmy Spongebob and Danny take down in seconds and portal opened and they are take to the lab Jimmy taped the numbers of the portal to the Bikini bottom and and they went to the clu bucket to take down Plankton and his wife Karen and they take Plankton in the mins and they went back to the lab to met up with Professor Calamitous Vlad Plankton and and they take them down in a few mins and they went back to their world hopely they can meet again.

The End by Kelly Danielle

Padgett.


End file.
